1. Field
The instant disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly, to streaming media content on a wireless network.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. In modern wireless access terminals, increased functionality including highly capable processors, large memory capacities, and increasing numbers of sources of multimedia input (e.g., video cameras, WLAN transceivers, and the like) creates the possibility to generate large amounts of content, which the user of the access terminal may wish to share utilizing the wireless network. However, in a wireless network, an upload of a stream from an access terminal to one or more access terminals or to a server in the cloud is typically constrained by the limited bandwidth of the reverse link (i.e., the uplink at the uploading access terminal).
Thus, improvements in the capability to stream large files and media content from a mobile device onto a network are highly desirable.